


he's surely fooling yourself

by monanotlisa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor post-"Vampires of Venice." I wanted to set the <i>Introspection</i> tag, but the thing is: it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's surely fooling yourself

  
It's a great idea to take Rory along: not good-looking, perhaps, but an all-around nice chap who after all made it through his first interstellar fight, thinking on his feet and - from what Amy mentioned with regard to a certain swashbuckling fish alien (and also with a giggle) - on his back...which is an interesting turn of phrase because it leads back to Rory-and-Amy, ultimately only to Amy and the matter of not so much her cold feet as that hot, hot mouth the night before her wedding in her room.

Yes, it's a _fantastic_ idea to take Rory along.


End file.
